Save You Tonight
by adarkwolf
Summary: When a heartbroken highflier and a rebellious man on a mission team up to win back their lovers, will they succeed? or will they succumb to the overwhelming heartbreak? SLASH. contains past randy/evan, randy/john, implied john/punk, evan/? endgame. may feature other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. I will still be writing "You, Me, and Punk?". **

**This story will have quite a few pairings, but endgame will be Evan/? and Punk/?.**

**SLASH m/m. warning. Don't like, don't read.**

**Title is from One Direction's song "Save You Tonight". The lyrics go with the fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man, it feels good to be back!" Evan Bourne exclaimed as he made his way into the huge stadium. The WWE Tour had taken them to Detroit, Michigan today. As the superstar walked through the doors, he could feel his anticipation rising. It feels like it's been forever since he's been inside an arena. It was an injury that had kept the highflier away from the ring for so long. Well, that and a suspension (or two...), but he'd rather not think about that. Pushing the unwanted thoughts from his mind, Evan instead focused on greeting the many security guards that were at the entrance. They let him through with no problem and Evan eagerly made his way to the locker rooms. He couldn't wait to see his friends. It's been far too long since he's actually been able to be with them. Sure, they'd call and text him, but due to the tour, they never had enough time to physically meet up with him. "I can't wait to see the look on Kofi's face!" Evan thought, picturing his best friend's reaction to his return. He also couldn't wait to see his broski Zack or his tall, irish friend, Sheamus. However, the person he was more excited to see, happened to be walking towards him at that very moment. His heart fluttered at the sight.

Bourne, who had been smiling so hard that it hurt, managed to beam a little brighter. (If that was possible...). The man who was walking up to him, gave him a small smile. The brunette felt his feet hit the ground a bit faster as he began to race to his lover. Once the two wrestlers were close enough, Evan dropped his gear bag and enveloped the other man into a warm embrace.

"Randy! I've missed you so much!" The highflier yelled, nuzzling his face into Randy's chest. The Viper hesitated for a second, his hand lightly touching the younger's back, before he pulled them apart. Evan noticed this and gave his boyfriend a confused look.

"What's wrong, babe? Aren't you happy to see me?" Bourne asked, becoming worried.

"Look, Evan, we need to ta-" Orton's husky voice was soon interrupted by another man, who had placed a kiss on Randy's cheek. Even stood there dumbfounded.

"J-John?" Evan stuttered out in a quiet voice. John Cena wrapped his arms around Orton's waist, as a hug from behind. Noticing the other, John flashed Bourne a smile.

"Oh, hey!" Evan, it's so good to have you back!" Cena said as he buried his face into The Viper's neck. Evan could feel his jaw drop as his throat suddenly went dry. John saw Bourne's reaction and pulled away from Randy.

"Wait, he doesn't know, yet?" John asked Randy. Evan couldn't find the words to speak. Is this real? Is this all just some strange nightmare? Yup, that's it. He must've dozed off again somewhere. Afterall, he'd never actually see Randy Orton, his boyfriend, kiss another man, right? Especially, John Cena! Or maybe he's being Punked! Okay, now he just has to find the hidden cameras and wait for Ashton Kutcher to pop out... any minute now...

"I'm surprised no one's told you!" John's happy tone brought him out of his thoughts. It also confirmed his fear. This is actually happening.

"Well, if you haven't guessed it, Randy and I are dating!" John half-yelled. Evan looked to the taller man, but Randy quickly averted his eyes. For a split second, Evan could see the guilt in his eyes. Or maybe he had imagined it. He can't really see much of anything right now due to the fact that he was tearing up.

"Um..." John started to talk, but Randy cut him off with a gesture. Cena looked between the two with a worried glance. Evan took no notice of this, however, because his mind was far away now. He felt the world fall from underneath him as his knees buckled. Swiftly, Randy had managed to step away from his 'boyfriend' just in time to catch Evan in his strong arms. John gasped.

"Is he alright?" Cena questioned.

"Yeah, I've got him. Why don't you go on, babe? I can handle this. He's just shocked from the news is all." John looked unsure of this, but nodded and left anyways. Evan could hear Randy's voice echoing through his head. How could he call John 'babe'? They used to call each other that... Bourne could feel his heart being shredded.

"Stand up." Randy ordered. Evan attempted to do so and succeeded, but he was still a bit wobbly.

"W-Why?" Bourne asked, finally able to choke out a word. Randy stared at him, and the highflier began to feel uneasy. After a pregnant moment of silence, Randy sighed and shook his head.

"Y-You cheated on me!" Evan yelled. The man had found his voice. Slowly, he was starting to pull himself back together. However, before he could get another word out. Randy clasped a hand over Evan's mouth.

"Shh!" Orton whispered as he dragged the other man off to an empty hallway. When Randy finally removed his hand, Bourne could feel his anger rising.

"Why'd you cheat on me? We were... we were dating! We talk on the phone nearly every night. How could you do this to me?!" Evan wiped the salty tears away from his eyes. Randy mumbled something in response.

"What?" Bourne asked.

"I said, we never got to see each other!" Orton repeated.

"Oh, so that makes it okay for you to cheat on me? With Cena?" Evan felt like screaming now. He felt confused and betrayed.

"It's not like that..." Randy argued. Evan wasn't buying it.

"I was out for an injury, it's not like I just left!" Randy glanced around the hall, making sure that no one heard Evan's outburst.

"And for suspension!" Orton countered. The small brunette ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We still talked almost every night" Evan said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"But you weren't here... John was" Randy replied quickly, avoiding Evan's brown, tear-filled eyes.

"You could've visited me..." Bourne matched Orton's tone.

"The tour was keeping me busy." Evan shook his head at the excuse. All was silent for a moment... until...

"I wanted to do it sooner..." Evan's head snapped up at Randy's voice. He had been staring at the ground, spaced out, thinking.

"Wha-"

"End it. I wanted to end it sooner. I just didn't have time to see you and I didn't want to break up over the phone..." Evan was left speechless by the confession. So, Randy wasn't even into their relationship. Just how long had Randy been playing with his heart? And did Cena know? Surely not. If John had known that Randy was cheating on Evan for him, he wouldn't put up with that. Cena was kind hearted, he wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, not anyone outside of the ring, anyways. Still, Randy has been keeping many secrets. Which is why he had taken Evan to chat in a secluded place. If word got out about this, John and Randy would be done. Hm...

"Look, I'm truly sorry, babe." Randy said.

"Don't ever call me that again" Bourne replied. Randy winced in realization at what he said. "Yeah," Evan thought. "That stung."

"I wish it didn't have to end like this" Orton tried, but Evan shrugged the comment off.

"Whatever..." The highflier turned to walk away, hoping his red-rimmed eyes weren't too noticeable.

"Hey!" Randy called out, grabbing Evan's arm. He stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Evan spat out, like venom. He didn't want to hear another apology or excuse. He was done.

"I said I was sorry." Randy spat back.

"And I said, whatever" Evan replied as he yanked his arm from The Viper's grip. He now resumed his walk to the locker rooms, trying to block everyone out. The superstar walked numbly through the halls. He didn't respond to the greetings. He didn't wave back at the people who tried to catch his attention. Evan just kept walking. He stared ahead and blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears that were doomed to return. He just needed to be alone.

When he had reached the locker rooms, he sighed a breath of relief. It was empty. Normally, the room would be bustling with many muscular men putting on gear or stripping down. Since Even had been so excited to return, he showed up a lot earlier that he should have. The wrestlers that were already here had their own locker rooms because they were main-eventers. Thank God for that. Evan took a seat on a bench and held his head in his hands. It was his first day back and already it had become one of the worst he's ever had. The thought of Randy probably being off somewhere sucking face with Cena made his stomach clench. He took deep breaths, trying to make himself feel less nauseous. Tears threatened to sting his eyes again, but before he could let them fall, someone entered the room.

"Hey there, little man!" Evan heard a familiar voice call out. Lifting his head, he saw his best friend, Kofi Kingston, walking towards him.

"One of the guards said you left your bag out in the middle of the hall." Sure enough, Kofi dropped Evan's red and white gym bag by the highflier's feet. How could he have forgotten his bag?

"Thanks..." Evan said with a weak smile. Kofi gave him a concerned look.

"You okay, Evan? What's wrong?" His friend took a seat next to him on the bench. It was only then that Bourne had noticed Kofi didn't come alone. Behind him was the current WWE champ, CM Punk. The straight-edged star had his head buried into his phone, texting away. He was so quiet. That's why Evan didn't notice him. Punk didn't even glance up as Kofi began talking again.

"You look a little pale, you sure you're not sick?" He asked. Evan saw this as an opportunity to get out.

"Actually, I am feeling kinda ill..." he said quietly. Kofi placed his hand on Bourne's shoulder.

"Maybe you need to see a doctor" Kofi suggested. Evan's eyes widened at the thought.

"No! no! I-I don't need a doctor!" Evan exclaimed. Punk glanced up at his outburst. Kingston raised his brow in confusion before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh, I get it," Kofi started to say. Evan held his breath, afraid that his friend really knew the cause of his troubles. "You just got out of the hospital, so you're probably tired of seeing all them doctors, huh?" Evan let out a sigh and nodded. It was true. Well, that and he wasn't actually sick...

"Okay, well, um do you want to head to the hotel or somethin'? You're not scheduled to return tonight so you could just go rest." Kofi said.

"That sounds great" Evan agreed. Punk went back to texting. Kofi stood up and started walking out.

"Imma go tell Vince and get you a rental car, okay?" Evan nodded and for the first time since the break up, he actually smiled. Kofi was such a great friend, offering to take care of him like that. It was nice to have someone loyal by his side. Punk took Kofi's spot on the bench, not looking up. Evan went back to his earlier position.

"So, what's wrong with you?" The champ's voice echoed in the empty room. Evan looked up in surprise. Was Punk talking to him? The champ had put his phone down and was now staring at the younger with curiosity.

"I told you... I feel sick..." Evan replied. Punk scoffed at this.

"Bullcrap. You were lying to Kofi, I can see it on your face. Now, spill." Evan blinked in shock at Punk's blunt statement. How was he able to read him like that? Not even Kofi had noticed.

"I'm sick. That's it." Evan said a bit more firmly. He tried to mask his face, not wanting Punk to read him anymore. He's not sure why the champ seemed so interested, but he needed to drop it.

"Fine, be stubborn then. It's not like I care. I just wanted to know why you're lying..." Punk said, amused at the situation.

"I'm not lying!" Evan said, becoming furious. And he wasn't. He really did feel sick. Just not in the way Kofi thought. Honestly, he didn't care what Punk thought about him. He had enough crap to deal worry about. Punk didn't respond, too busy texting again. Evan sighed.

"I got it!" Kofi yelled as he returned, Evan was thankful that he was no longer alone with Punk. The champ was being weird.

"Vince called the hotel and said you'd be showing up. Your rental car is waiting outside, though someone's gonna drive you. Vince doesn't want anything to happen." Kofi announced. Evan smiled and stood up shakily. He was about to grab his bag, but Kofi stopped him.

"I can carry it," his friend insisted. "Don't want you leaving it somewhere again." Evan blushed but didn't argue. It was probably a good thing if Kofi took it.

"I'll catch up with you later, Punk!" Kofi called over his shoulder, with Evan trailing behind him.

"Kay" was all Punk said. Evan was nearly out the door when he heard Punk say something else.

"Bye, Evan. Hope you feel better soon..." Bourne could hear the sarcasm in the champ's voice. Glancing back, he could see Punk smirking at him.

"Bye, Punk" Bourne said, before leaving the locker room.

Once Kofi and Evan reached the parking lot and approached the rental, Kofi packed Evan's bag in the trunk. Turning to each other, both men shared a friendly hug before pulling apart. They said their goodbyes and Kofi had left. Evan had nothing to do but head to the hotel. The ride seemed short, but Evan was too busy thinking to notice. He exited the car, grabbed his bag, and got his room key. The hotel was nice, Bourne noticed, as he walked down the hallway to his room. His bags of clothes were already sitting on his bed. There were also bags on the floor next to the other bed, so he does have a roomie then. Hopefully, it was Kofi. He set his stuff down and crawled into bed. All he wanted to do was sleep away the pain that he felt in his aching heart. He thought about the events from earlier and how his relationship had ended so terribly. After a while, sleep finally overcame him as he rested his head on his tear-stained pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! There's a swear word in here, so blame Punk for that. Also, please review. It inspires me to write more! hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the men or wwe. if i did... it would not be pg-13 ;)**

* * *

"Hey there, little man. Have you been sleeping all day?" Evan recognized the voice and quickly sat up.

"Kofi?" He questioned with a yawn. The man rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, wake up! I brought food!" Kofi shouted as he threw a bag of warm food into Evan's lap. Evan pulled out a burger and fries.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to not eat this stuff?" He asked, feeling concerned for his physic. Still, it all smelled delicious and he hadn't ate since breakfast. Kofi rolled his eyes at the question.

"Every once in a while we can, now eat. I know you're hungry." Kingston began rummaging through his own bag of food. Evan's stomach rumbled as he quickly tore off the wrapper. Both men ate quietly and were soon throwing their bags into the trash bin.

"Thanks for this..." Evan said to his friend. Kofi's done so much for him today. He felt a little guilty for not explaining himself on why he was so upset, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it so soon. After all, Kofi didn't even know he was gay. It's not like his friend would ever reject him or anything... would he? Either way, it just made him feel uncomfortable. He doesn't want to bug Kofi with his problems. No matter how much it hurts.

"You don't need to thank me. It's what friends are for, ya know?" Kofi gave him a warm smile and Evan returned it. He nodded in understanding. Kofi had now joined Evan on his bed. They sat there cross-legged. Just relaxing like buddies normally do.

"So, how was the show?" The small high-flier asked, he was curious. It sucked that he didn't get a chance to see everyone. He would've loved to practice his moves in the ring with a partner. Sadly, his partner had other plans. Yes, Evan wanted to practice with Randy. Why wouldn't he? They were boyfriends and they had done it before. Evan started thinking about all the sparring matches they had together. How they'd go to the gym and lift weights with each other. Or how after a tiring day, Evan would crawl into bed with Randy and fall asleep in his arms. And maybe if they weren't too tired, they'd spend hours just making out. Sometimes more... It's true. They had "slept" together a few times. More so because Randy wanted it and Evan just liked to see him happy. Of course, now Randy wouldn't be asking him to sneak into his room late at night. That was John's job now. This thought had made Evan realize something. If Randy was cheating on him, how close had he actually gotten with Cena while he was away? Were they staying the night together? Was John giving Randy massages after they finished working out together? (Randy had really enjoyed it when Evan did that for him.) Evan could feel himself becoming sick again. The thought of his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend... being with another man made him cringe. He could feel his hands grip the bed sheets in anger. How could he have been so stupid? Of course him and Randy weren't going to be together forever... Evan just wasn't good enough... but Cena was.

"Evan? Evan!" The sound of Kofi's shouting brought him out of his daze. Kofi looked at him strangely.

"Just calm down..." Kofi said quietly, bringing his hands up to rest on either side of Evan's shoulders. His friend's eyes were now focused on the smaller man's hands. Evan followed his look. He noticed that his knuckles had turned white from clenching his fists so hard. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make himself relax. He let go and let his hands rest in his lap. Evan didn't know what to do. Kofi pulled back and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked for the second time that day.

"N-nothing..." Bourne hated how his voice sounded so small.

"I know you lied to me earlier," Evan's eyes shot up at this. He hoped that Kofi wouldn't be mad at him. And he wasn't. Studying the man's features, he did not see any anger. Just worry. "I didn't question you because you seemed really upset. I figured you'd tell me what was wrong when you were ready." Evan waited to hear more, but Kofi didn't continue. So, maybe Evan was more readable than he thought. Both Punk and Kofi had noticed his lie. Thinking of something to say, he finally spoke up.

"I was just, um, having a bad day." His voice still sounded weak. Kofi didn't reply, just continued to stare at him with soft eyes. Though Evan would rather not, he knew he had to tell Kofi what went wrong. It wasn't right to just leave him out in the dark like that. Especially since he cared so much. Evan sighed.

"Well, you know how you've always been telling me how I should find someone?" Evan remembered how Kingston would try to set Evan up with girls. It never ended well though. Kofi nodded in response, signaling for him to continue.

"I, uh, did." Kofi's face lit up immediately, catching a hint of what had happened.

"What's her name?" he asked. Evan felt his face flush red. Well, he couldn't turn back now.

"I found a guy. I-I'm gay." Evan his his face by pulling up the blanket in front of him. He didn't want to see his friend's reaction. After a silent moment, Kofi spoke.

"Well, what was his name? Do I know him?" Evan lowered the blanket and blinked in surprise. Wasn't he gonna freak out?"

"You're not... gonna ask me why I'm gay? Or-or yell? Or be disgusted?" Evan was honestly confused.

"I don't care." was Kofi's reply.

"What?" he asked, still shocked.

"I don't care if you're gay. So, what? Nearly half the roster is. Big deal. I kind of had a feeling you were anyway, after you flunked out with all those girls," Bourne blushed. "I knew that either you were gay or you just had really bad game." Kofi laughed at his joke. Evan smiled weakly.

"I just wanna know who hurt you so I can kick their ass!" Evan was taken aback by this. He truly did have the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. Feeling a bit more confident, Evan decided it was time to tell the whole story.

"He's uh... Randy..." The name felt like poison on his lips.

"You mean Orton?" Kofi said, narrowing his eyes. He nodded.

"But he's dating John... oh..." Kofi gave him a sad look. Evan bit his lip, looking down at his lap.

"Did he break up with you?" Kofi nearly whispered.

"Yeah, but that's not all of it..."

"What happened?"

"He-he cheated on me!" And with that, Evan broke into tears. It seemed like he hasn't stopped crying all day. Kofi pulled him into his arms, trying to shush him.

"It's okay, Evan" he said.

"No, it's not!" Bourne replied.

"We had been dating for months before I even left. We talked or at least texting every damn night!" He was blubbering now, but he didn't care. Everything was just coming out.

"After a while, he stopped replying so often. I shrugged it off, thinking he was just busy. Then they said I could return and I was so damn excited to be back, because now I could actually SEE him." Kofi was now rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"And as soon as I return, I find out that he's been seeing John! Of all people! And you know why he broke up with me? Because we never got to see each other. Then he blamed it on my suspension and how he was always on the road-"

"No, he wasn't." Kofi interjected. Evan suddenly stopped crying. He pulled back to look in Kingston's eyes.

"About a few months ago, he got suspended for like 60 days..." Kofi informed him. Wait a minute... this means that...

"So, he could've just visited me! He had the chance!" Bingo. And there it was. Now Evan was furious. Randy had blamed him for being suspended, yet The Viper had been too. He didn't even tell him! Was he already with Cena at the time? Had he just spent his free time with the other man? What the hell!

"I'm sorry, Evan..."

"Don't be... it's not like it's your fault, it's mine."

"What?" Kofi practically yelled. Just what was Evan thinking? He wasn't to blame for this. Randy was! Kofi wasn't usually a violent man, but if Orton was here in this room... there's no telling what would happen to him.

"It's my fault," Evan said again. "If I hadn't been so stupid and gotten injured, then we'd still be together..." He ended with a sniffle. Kofi couldn't believe this.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault! If anything, it's his! He's the one who ruined a perfectly good relationship. He's the two-timing asshole!" Bourne had never heard his friend get so worked up before.

"Just forget about him." Kofi suggested. Evan shook his head.

"How am I supposed to forget everything that we had? Especially now that I'm going to have to see him and John nearly everyday!" Kofi hadn't thought about that. Still, he wasn't going to let his friend suffer.

"Evan, I know it hurts, but it's not that end for you. I know you may not want to hear this, but he's just not the one for you." He's right. He didn't want to hear it.

"But he wasn't just some guy I liked... he was my first..." Evan hid his face again, this time in Kofi's chest.

"First... for what?" Kofi was intrigued. He'd seen Evan date girls before, kiss them even. Yeah, he's gay, but what was he talking about?

"Everything..." The small brunette whispered and the older man understood him now. Randy may have not been his literal first kiss, but it was the first time that Evan actually had a REAL relationship. He's gay so the girls had never really meant much. It wasn't real for him, but Randy was. Sighing, Kofi ruffled Evan's hair, causing the younger to look up.

"I understand. You really liked him, but he's just not the one. Trust me, one day you'll find a guy who will treat you right. He'll fight for you and he won't care what others think. He'll protect you and he'll be with you as much as he can. I know you wanted that guy to be Randy, but it's someone else. He's out there waiting for you to find him." Evan glanced up at his best friend, his brown eyes glittered with tears that cascaded their way down his cheeks. Kofi wondered how anyone could ever wanna hurt this boy. It hurt him knowing that the man who did this was probably off smiling and laughing right now while his friend laid here, torn in pieces. It wasn't right. So lost in thought, Kofi nearly missed Evan whisper, "You really think so?"

Kofi smiled down at him and replied, "I know so. You just gotta pick yourself up and move on. One day that guy is gonna walk right into your life and Randy's gonna be sorry he ever lost ya." There is was. There was the smile that Kofi liked to see.

"Thanks, Kofi. Sorry, I ruined your shirt..." Evan said with a slight chuckle. Kingston was confused until he looked down at his now wet t-shirt. Damn that boy can cry.

"It's fine." Kofi replied before laughing himself. Both men sat back and the mood in the room lightened.

"I'm gonna take a shower, ok? No more crying!" Kofi joked as he got off of Evan's bed and searched through his bag for some clothes.

"I won't." Evan laughed. Now that he was feeling better after that little pep talk, he decided to watch some TV. He grabbed the remote on the nightstand and turned it on. The TV was placed at the end of his bed, so it was in the perfect position. He flipped through some channels until he found an action movie that was on. Evan sat up and used a pillow to comfortably prop himself up against the headboard. He settled in to watch the movie just as Kofi got the water started in the bathroom.

After about 15 minutes into the movie, Bourne began to lost interest. Feeling bored, he decided to play on his phone. Before doing so, he shut the TV off. Suddenly, someone's ringtone started to go off. It wasn't his though. Looking around, he noticed that Kofi left his cell on his nightstand. He didn't want to be snoopy, but he checked the called ID anyway. It was Punk. Kofi would probably want him to answer it. Pressing the green button, Evan lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey, man. How come you're not texting me back?" Punk's voice said on the other line. Evan rolled his eyes. Is that all Punk ever does?

"It's Evan... Kofi's in the shower." He replied.

"Oh..." said Punk. Bourne began to regret his decision to answer the phone. It was awkward to sit here in silence. Punk must've thought this too because he started making small talk.

"So, what are you up to, then?" Punk asked. There was rustling in the background so he assumed that Punk had someone else in the room.

"Um, not much really. Just turned off a crappy movie that was on TV, you?"

"Readin' a comic." was the champ's reply.

"Cool." Wow, Evan could actually feel the awkwardness in their conversation. He started to debate whether or not he should just end it. But Punk hadn't done that, he actually tried to talk to him. Well, it's not like he had anything better to do.

"So, who are you rooming with?"

"Ziggler..." Punk responded in an irritated tone. Evan bit back a laugh.

"Oooh, that sucks."

"Tell me about it. Be lucky you have Kofi. I bet he doesn't carry about 30 bags of luggage." Evan heard someone yell at Punk in the background. It must've been Dolph.

"Oops. I hurt his feelings.." Punk said without a care.

"Oh, no!" Evan replied in the same mocking tone.

"Oh, boo hoo! Go cry and blow your nose in one of your ugly pink shirts. You've certainly got enough to go around!" Evan found himself laughing at Punk's insult to Ziggler. He's glad he picked up the phone now. It's nice to have a laugh after the crap day he's been through.

"I swear, this guy owns more pink clothing than the locker room full of divas combined!" Punk said to him. Dolph was yelling a lot now, which only made the whole thing even funnier. Both wrestlers were laughing now.

"Oh, shit!" Punk called out. Evan heard something hard come into contact with something else. Dolph must have thrown something at Punk. This only made the champ laugh harder.

"He just threw a freakin' shoe at me!"

"Was it pink?" Evan asked. He could hear Punk snort on the other line. He had never heard him laugh so much. Evan liked hearing it. It gave him a reason to laugh too.

"That was a good one." Punk replied. Bourne smiled, feeling proud of himself. He managed to make the champ laugh. Honestly, he never thought that'd be possible. Punk usually didn't come off as friendly. Well, that was a while ago that Evan had noticed that. Maybe he's changed. Either way, he liked seeing this side of Punk.

"Who are you talking to?" The wrestler turned around to see Kofi walking out of the bathroom. He was wearing a white shirt and navy blue pajama bottoms.

"Oh, it's Punk. He called you and I figured you'd probably want me to answer it." Evan could still hear Dolph screaming in the back. The brunette stifled a giggle.

"What's he want?" Kofi asked.

"Uh, Punk. Kofi's outta the shower now. I'm gonna hand him the phone." Evan made his way towards Kofi.

"Okay, bye Evan. Nice talkin' to you. Oh, and by the way, you don't sound very sick." Evan rolled his eyes at this, but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just feelin' better." he said honestly.

"Glad I could help!" Punk said.

"What? You didn't help!" Kofi was staring at him weirdly.

"Course I did. I made ya laugh, didn't I?" came Punk's reply. Evan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Punk was right. He did kind of help.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever.." Punk laughed.

"Here's Kofi." Evan said as he handed the other man his phone. Bourne began to look through his bags for a set of pajamas.

"Hey!" Kofi said.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry about that. Yeah. I was just... busy... with something. Oh, Evan?" The high-flier looked up at the mention of his name.

"He's doing fine. Wasn't really that sick I guess." Kofi and Evan exchanged a smile.

"Sure, I'll tell him. Goodnight, Punk!" Kofi said before he hung up. Evan found his clothes and started to head to the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed now." Kofi announced with a yawn.

"Okay," Evan replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Evan. Oh, and Punk wanted me to tell you that the shoe was pink." Kofi gave him a confused look, he had no idea what that meant. Evan burst out laughing. Kingston was glad that whatever Punk said had made Evan happy. He laughed too.

"Oh, Punk..." Evan thought as he shook his head.


End file.
